One of Those Things About Cats and Dogs
by M14Mouse
Summary: Takes place after Badge. Kat and Doggie have a little remembrance of their friendship.


One of Those Things about Cats and Dogs

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Takes place after Badge. Kat and Doggie have a little remembrance of their friendship.

A/N: My dear friend, Shifter, issues another challenge. She wants a Kat/Anubis friendship story. Who am I to step down from a challenge?

((Kat's POV))

It didn't take long for me to found him. He was staring out of one of those large windows that over looks the city. I could tell by the look on his face that the battle between him and Benag had effect him. I walk over to him and stood next to him. Best way to get anything out of Anubis is to wait him out. Sometimes it would take awhile but it was worth it.

"Benag said that she was alive, Kat. In heart, I wish it was true but I don't know. It has been so long." Anibus said softly.

"He could be lying. He knew that mention your wife would upset you. There could be a possible that she is alive. Why would Grumm keep her around so long? It wouldn't make sense." I said. I wish I could comfort him better. Cruger may have won the battle and captured Benag but his thoughts are in chaos. Benag had done his job well.

Cruger didn't answer me as he continues to stare out of the window.

"I remember when we first meet. You called because you disagree with me on split the powers." I said as memories flood back to me.

Flashback

"This project will work, Commander if you give it a chance!" I shout at the screen. I want to hang him. He was such…such…a dog! I understand he is still hurting for the lost of his planet and his wife. He isn't the only who have lost their planet to Grumm. I believe in this project can do real good.

"This is unnatural, Miss Manx." Cruger said.

"It isn't unnatural. This project could protect worlds that the powers cannot reach. We can stop invades like Zedd and Grumm from even reaching these planets. I have most of the signatures from former rangers who agree with me and the project." I said.

"What if this project falls into the wrong hands, Miss Manx? The powers put such safe guards on them. We cannot afford for evil to have these powers." The Commander said.

"Then come see my project for yourself, Commander." I said. For a long moment, he didn't say anything.

"Fine, I will come." Anibus said before he cut off the connection.

End of Flashback

"I was right, you know." I said with a slight smile on my face. I see that I was getting to him. He starts to chuckle softly.

"Ahh…but I was right about the academy." Anibus said.

Flashback

"You want to do what?" I said.

"I want to form an academy to train those with these new morphers. We cannot have children running around with powers that they have no idea what to do with. They are going to need guidance and understanding." Cruger said as he watches me work on the morphers.

"I cannot have children run around my lab. Beside, this place isn't design to hold a school." I said. A horrible image of my lab begin trashed and destroy by children.

"We are just going to add to your lab, Kat. I promise the children will be nowhere near your labs." Cruger said.

"One explosive and I am out of here, Cruger." I said.

End of Flashback

I burst into a laughing fit and Anibus was chuckling.

"I lost count how many explosives and odd events that happened this year alone." I said.

"You are still here, I see." Cruger said.

"I wouldn't miss out on all of the fun and excitement for the world. I couldn't have you run the lab. It would dust before I ever step out of the building. You are a great commander and leader, Anibus. But science and technology isn't your thing." I said.

"At least, I know I can beat you at chess." Anibus said.

Flashback

"Checkmate." Cruger said after he placed his queen by my king. I hiss in disappointment. I hate this game. I can never seem to get the up hand on him. He always seems to be three steps ahead of me.

"I hate it when you do that. You beat me in ten minutes, Doggie." I said.

"Your moves are too predictable, Kat. Beside, you are getting better. With a little more practice, it could take 11 minutes. Another game, Kat?" Doggie said. I am not playing another game of chess. A smile slowly appears on my face as an idea form into my head.

"No, we are going to play a new game, Anibus." I said as I went to the control panel. I saw the look of confusion on Anibus's face as I hit a few keys and the game board appears.

"Let me explain the rules for Scrabble." I said.

End of Flashback

Anibus groans softly. "There…There…My friend, don't worry with a little practice you can make it to 150 points." I said.

"Sometimes, I swear you make up these words, Kat." Doggie said with a smile.

"You always look them up, Doggie. I haven't been wrong yet." I said.

"Has anyone come close to beating you?" Doggie said.

"Bridge and Boom are the only that came close to beating me." I said.

"The children have grown on you." Doggie said.

"As did their parents." I said.

Flashback

I stood at his door and I couldn't bring my hand to knock at his door. I didn't want to be the bringer of bad news but there is no choice. I wipe my tears from my face. I took a deep breath before I move my hand to knock on his door. For a brief moment, I heard nothing and knock again. This time I heard some movement in his room. Soon enough, Doggie open the door and he was staying there in his robe.

"Kat, what is wrong?" Doggie said.

"It is Danny. He…and his wife are dead." I said as I choke on my tears. Doggie just stood there and he took a deep breath.

"Come in, Kat. Tell me what happened?" Doggie said as he stepped aside.

I walk into his room and took a seat at his small diner table.

"They die in a car accident. Their baby, Elizabeth, was at a babysitter's house. She has been taken to an orphanage." I said softly.

"We have lost another one. Make necessary arrangements and contact others. I will contact his parents. I want Elizabeth's name on the books when she turns thirteen. She will be part of the academy." Doggie said.

"It is done, sir." I said.

End of Flashback

"We were fools back then. We should have taken her to the academy." Doggie said softly.

"We should but we didn't. If we did, we would have never found Jack." I said.

"Without Z, I doubt that we would have found Jack. Jack is slippy as an eel. The only way we can contact him now is his communicator. Despite their upbringings, they are strong and dependable individuals. Everything turned out as it should." Doggie said with a grin.

"You know after we defeat Grumm. You are going have to wear a tux again." I said with a chuckle.

"No, I would rather face Grumm again than another tux." Doggie said.

Flashback

"Commander, come out right now! We are going to be late." I said as I outside of his room. Doggie and I were going to a black tie event to gain more support SPD.

"No…I refuse to come out in this…this monkey suit."

I fold my arms across my chest. I don't like to dress up either but if I was going to be tormented. He will have to join in the torment of politicians and rich people. The only good thing is that Syd's parents will be there.

"If you don't come out now, Commander. I will turn off the power to all your appliances. I will make sure your alarm clock will play Mary Has Little Lamb in rock metal. I will make sure your uniforms turn bright pink in washing machine. Most of all, you will have no morning coffee." I said

A moment later, the door open and Doggie step out of his room.

"You are cruel woman, Kat." He said.

"Only when you make me." I said with a grin on my face.

End of Flashback

"You are the only one person beside my wife that can make me wear those stupid suits." Doggie grumbles.

"I will take that as a compliment." I said. 

"You would have like her." Doggie said.

"I would like any woman who can handle you. I have to going, Commander. There is always some work to be done." I said softly as I turn to leave.

"Kat…Thank you." Doggie said.

"You are quite welcome, my friend." I said.

The End


End file.
